Vulnerable
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este es mi primer oneshot que no se relaciona directamente con los capítulos. Espero que les guste. Kate no quiere estar sola luego de un caso complicado. Rick la acompaña... pero las cosas van un poco más allá! Es M, ojo!


**Esta historia está basada en la progresión de la relación entre Kate y Rick durante la tercera temporada, tiempo después del beso en Knockdown... pero sin referencia específica a nada más... ni Gina ni Josh entran en escena... espero que les guste... tengo que despegarme un poco de la historia principal, hasta que empiece la 4 temporada! M, por escenas de adultos, esa es mi única advertencia!  
><strong>

_**Vulnerable**_

Kate y Rick caminaron codo a codo, apenas rozando sus brazos como siempre. Sin estar demasiado cerca, pero tampoco demasiado lejos. Hacía tiempo que cada uno sabía lo que el otro sentía, pero nunca se habían atrevido a sincerarse.

Acababan de resolver un caso y ella parecía más estresada que de costumbre… Castle la miró de costado y se permitió soñar…

Se imaginó mirándola a los ojos, tomando suavemente su cara, diciéndole todo lo que sentía por ella, mientras ella lo escuchaba emocionada…

Se imaginó capturando sus labios con los de él, sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por su deseo. Deslizando sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, acariciándola, intensamente.

-Castle…- interrumpió ella sus pensamientos.

-Mmm?- dijo solo él, sacudiendo la cabeza para no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

-Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- le preguntó, parecía divertida, sabía que él estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-Lo siento… qué decías?- le dijo él arrepentido.

-Decía que no me quiero ir a casa… este caso me dejó pensando y no quiero tener la posibilidad de meditarlo mucho… se que no podré dormir… y… no se… pensaba distraerme un poco…

-Me estás invitando a salir, detective?- le dijo él juguetón.

-Solo pensé que…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Dónde quieres ir?- la interrumpió él.

-No lo se… solo… no quiero estar sola…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Realmente te afectó… verdad?- le dijo y sin pensarlo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella.

Kate no contestó, solo asintió, sin mirarlo.

-Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? Podríamos pedir comida y mirar alguna película… - le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Hecho…- dijo ella cuando subían a su auto.

Media hora más tarde, Kate terminaba de ducharse y se ponía ropa cómoda mientras Castle recibía la comida y preparaba la mesa al lado del sillón, junto con la película que verían…

-Hace mucho que llegó?- le dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la forma en que él la observaba.

-No… recién…- dijo él sin poder apartar su mirada.

Castle trató de dominar sus impulsos y a los pocos minutos, estaban comiendo y disfrutando de una película romántica.

Ambos la habían visto antes pero como el clima era distendido, pronto se sintieron inmersos en la trama.

Y cuando la película estaba por terminar, Kate sintió la cabeza de él en su hombro. Se tensó un poco al principio, pero luego lo escuchó respirar audiblemente y se relajó, dándose cuenta de que estaba dormido…

Continuó viendo la película, de alguna manera cómoda teniéndolo tan cerca. Y cuando terminó, se movió un poco, con la intención de que él se despertara.

Sin embargo, lo único que logró, fue que él se acomodara y la atrajera hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola y suspirando mientras seguía durmiendo.

Kate se mordió el labio, no sabía que hacer… por un lado su cabeza le decía que todo aquello estaba mal, pero por otro, no podía negar que el hecho de estar tan cerca, que él la abrazara y durmieran juntos, no era para nada un sacrificio…

Kate evaluó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que la última vez no le había salido bien…

-Castle…- dijo en voz baja, no quería molestarlo pero sabía que tenía que despertarlo.

-Mmm… Kate… amor…- le dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Acaso él estaba soñando con ella? O tal vez dormido e inconsciente, estaba dejando aflorar sus sentimientos?

Kate no supo qué pensar… pero si supo lo que quería hacer… se acomodó en sus brazos, con su cara casi pegada a la de él y lo observó dormir. Parecía tranquilo, en paz. Y de pronto Kate comenzó a preguntarse como sería poder verlo así todos los días, sentir su calor, su aroma tan cerca… despertarse a su lado, que la abrigue cuando hace frío y sentir su respiración en la nuca, mientras duermen abrazados…

Levantó una mano suavemente y acarició su cara. Con su dedo índice recorrió cada milímetro y él no pareció notarlo. Eso le dio alas y continuó con su exploración silenciosa.

-Te amo tanto…- murmuró en voz tan baja, que apenas ella pudo escucharlo.

Y Kate sonrió al tocar la comisura de sus labios, porque él pareció sentir cosquillas y movió la boca. Y sin pensarlo, apoyó sus labios ahí, en ese lugar. En donde tantas veces había fantaseado con besarlo… y se sintió increíble… y se dejó llevar. Besó su mejilla y el resto de su cara, casi sin detenerse a meditarlo. Y cuando iba a besar su frente, apoyó suavemente la mano sobre su pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo alocado, eso la distrajo un momento y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la observaban tan de cerca, que por un instante, se sintió incómoda.

-Castle…- solo pudo articular, se sentía expuesta, no había explicación válida que no fuera la verdad. Cuanto tiempo había estado él despierto?

Pero Castle no tenía intenciones de hablar, así que tomó su cara entre sus manos y sonrió, al ver la cara de terror de ella. Terror por haber propiciado una situación que venía manteniendo bajo control, por haber sido ella quien había flaqueado…

-Castle…- repitió ella sobre sus labios, sabía que no había excusa y que tampoco podría impedir lo que iba a ocurrir.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo…- le dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y cuando sus labios se reunieron con los de él, Kate pensó que perdería el conocimiento. La intensidad con la que ambos se exploraban era demasiada. Ella nunca había podido imaginarse lo que era besarlo realmente. Sí había habido un intento meses atrás… durante el caso todavía no resuelto de su madre… y había sido inolvidable, pero ni siquiera se había acercado a lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

Kate sintió la mano de él deslizarse intensamente hacia abajo, acariciando su espalda y no pudo evitar suspirar. Y se encontró colocándose sobre él, mientras trabajaba con los botones de su camisa, para poder acceder a su piel de una vez por todas…

Momentos después, con la camisa bajo los hombros, Kate se concentró en el cuello y de pronto sintió las manos de él en su nuca, apartándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Kate…- dijo él con voz grave por la excitación- si no paramos ahora… no podré hacerlo luego- agregó y vio que sus ojos se oscurecían por la pasión.

-Rick…- le dijo con toda la calma que la situación le permitía- ya no quiero parar… no puedo…- agregó y se quitó la remera de algodón que tenía puesta.

Rick la observó por un instante, hasta que se animó a deslizar sus dedos por la piel de su pecho, casi tortuosamente para ella.

-Eres realmente increíble, Kate… - le dijo observándola mientras la acariciaba- de todas las veces que me imaginé así contigo… nunca pude hacerlo tan perfecto… - su boca se acercó para besarla y cuando ambos torsos entraron en contacto, ambos jadearon.

Se tomaron su tiempo de exploración y cuando estaban piel contra piel, totalmente en contacto, hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, como si realmente, todo el tiempo que habían estado esperando, tuviera que ser recuperado…

Y cuando el clímax llegó, para ambos al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con placidez, felices y completos por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Extenuados, se acomodaron en el sofá para dormir un rato. Kate amoldó su cuerpo al de él, que la abrazaba por detrás y sonrió. Así lo había soñado… y finalmente estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

><p>Durmieron así toda la noche, él abrazándola, ella feliz entre sus brazos. Y cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, Kate se preguntó como haría cuando él no estuviera ahí con ella…<p>

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja mientras él besaba su cuello y su nuca con dedicación.

-Buenos días, amor…- dijo él y ella supo que sonreía.

-Dormiste bien?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa que no podía desvanecerse de su cara.

-Increíble…- dijo él y la abrazó con ternura.

-Incómodo?- alzó la ceja ella, sabía que él era demasiado grande para ese sillón.

-Un poco… pero no me quita ni medio milímetro de felicidad…- le dijo él.

-Quizás esta noche podamos dormir en la cama…- dijo ella y después se mordió el labio, había hablado de más… no quería presionarlo.

-Esta noche?- dijo él con asombro y se apoyó sobre su codo, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno… la noche que sea que volvamos a pasar juntos…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Porque… si tú quieres que sea esta noche… yo no tengo ningún problema…- dijo él y ella sonrió mirándolo con ternura.

-Yo… quiero…- dijo y batió sus pestañas.

-Dime como hago para decirte que no…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella, besándola sin poder reprimirse.

-Mmmm… puedes decirme que no…- dijo ella riendo entre besos.

-No quiero… vienes a casa esta noche?- le propuso y ella se puso seria.

-Pero… y Alexis… y tu mamá?- preguntó preocupada.

-Kate… dime… qué fue esto para ti? Una noche sola?

-No… por supuesto que no…- dijo rotundamente.

-Acaso un romance fugaz? Para quitarnos las ganas?- insistió él.

-No… - dijo ella pensativa.

-Entonces… creo que ellas entenderán… y estarán contentas…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Tú crees?- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Te adoran… es más… si algún día no estamos más juntos…- dijo y levantó el dedo cuando ella estaba por interrumpirlo- y no creo que eso suceda- aclaró- supongo que el que tendrá que irse de casa, seré yo… - dijo y ella se rió.

-Rick… no crees que deberíamos levantarnos para ir a trabajar?- le dijo mientras él deslizaba las manos hacia abajo, acariciándola.

-No tiene que ser ya, verdad?- le dijo él alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Bueno…- dijo ella y suspiró cuando sintió la mano de él alcanzando lugares que le hacían perder la conexión con su cerebro- no tiene que ser ya…- dijo y lo besó, olvidándose por un buen rato, del trabajo y de la hora que era…

* * *

><p><strong>Y? qué opinan? Tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa? O a seguir escribiendo solamente sobre la historia principal? Quiero saber!<strong>


End file.
